Nigel
'''Nigel '''is a cut Rebel/Resistance member from Half-Life 2: Episode Two. He only appears in ep2_outland_08_chopper. Overview Nigel only appears in ep2_outland_08 as he was cut during the development of 2007. He was to use a Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle as he has the same model as male_07. He was to also be the supposed leader of the outpost as " Citizen 1 " mentions that Gordon and Alyx talk to him. He was replaced by MIRT and the entire level was scrapped for the car repair shop level. As Alyx and Gordon are getting chased by a Hunter Chopper and make it to the outpost gate a rebel uses his Resistance RPG to destroy the Hunter Chopper. As the helicopter falls the gate opens and Citizen 1 welcomes both Alyx and Gordon as they both get out of the Muscle Car. A citizen mentions that both Gordon and Alyx speak with Nigel in the depot building. As Alyx and Gordon make their way up to the top of the dept Nigel and other Rebels greet Alyx and Gordon as they greet them Alyx says sorry about the Hunter Chopper following them as Citizen 1 says not to worry about it. As Alyx tells both Nigel and Citizen 1 who they are Citizen 1 is surprised and is glad to meat the both of them. Its when Alyx cuts to mentioning that she and Gordon are trying to reach her father as she asks if they have a radio they can borrow. Citizen 1 apologizes say they don't have a radio, Citizen 1 however does mention the radio tower over the hill as Alyx thanks him Nigel tells Alyx that they have to get passed their old perimeter gate in the railyard. Its then when Citizen 1 tells Alyx that if they were to get the trains to work they could ram into the barricade and make their way to the Radio tower and that they'll try to cover them as there are many zombies in the trainyard. As Gordon makes his way down the stairs Alyx tells him that she will talk to Nigel and Citizen 1 about the radio tower. After the dialogue Gordon goes to kill off the zombies as well as do the trainyard puzzles in order to destroy the gate. After destroying the wooden barricade Gordon makes his way back to the outpost, picks up Alyx and make their way to the next level. Trivia * There is absolutely no dialogue for Nigel, Alyx and Citizen 1 as its just text. Some of the text is to long and gets cut off. * As Citizen 1 tells both Alyx and Gordon that they will cover them they do absolutely nothing as they just guard Alyx and their car. * Alyx's last line of dialogue her name is spelled wrong as it is spelled as " Alex " in red text. * Alyx doesn't follow the player as she waits until the puzzle is solved and the player returns to the depot. List of Appearances * Half-Life 2: Episode Two (2017 leak), (Non-canonical appearance) Videos Category:Half-Life 2: Episode Two Category:Non-canon articles Category:Allies Category:Cut allies Category:Cut characters Category:Rebels Category:Males Category:Cut content